


Adrien get's a kiss from his Ladybug

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladybug kisses sweet Adrien's cheek, Sadness, There's some street harassment at the beginning, WHAT????, but it didn't want that, but it's actually really sweet, didn't even know I could not write sin anymore, fluff with a side of sad, it was gunna be dark, ladrien, ladrien's just the sweet innocent ship, like no sin, mama agreste - Freeform, no sin, pretty sure the sin ship is marichat, seriously, sleep deprived Marinette, so have fluff instead, this started out as something else and evoled into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining





	Adrien get's a kiss from his Ladybug

Ladybug sat on the rooftop letting her feet dangle as she took in Paris. It really was beautiful especially at night, she sighed a smile on her face. It was getting late though and she knew her parents would get worried- if they weren’t already. She was about to leave when she noticed a group of men harassing a young woman; she glared they might not be akumatized, but what they were doing was wrong besides what if the woman they were harassing got akumatized because of them? And on her watch to. She wouldn’t stand for that. She swung down, lading softly next to the young woman, “Hey you leave her alone!” She demanded.

“Oh and what’s a little girl like you going to do?” One of them taunted. If it weren’t so dark they probably wouldn’t be saying that to her, but it wasn’t so she’d just have to make do.

“Yeah, gunna go tell your mommy!” Another yelled, laughing.

Ladybug glared, but ignored them and turned to the woman. “Excuse me miss?”

“Yes?” The woman said pulling her coat around her tighter to better protect herself from the chilly autumn air.

“These guys are harassing you and I was wondering if you’d let me escort you home so…”

“That’s very kind of you Ladybug, but I can handle it.” The woman smiled at her, “But you and that partner of yours do a marvelous job protecting this city. My nephew really looks up to you.”

“I- thank you. I’m glad that he has some to look up, I’m glad I can be someone like that. But I guess I’ll let you get on your way then.” The woman pats her on the head as she hurried along and Ladybug turned back to the cat callers.

She glared at them, “If you know what’s good for you, you won’t harass anyone else.” She hissed stepping under a lamp post. The men stared at her before yelling out apologies and running away. Ladybug smiled to herself, sending her yo-yo off, to get home.

* * *

She was probably about half way home when she heard quiet sobbing, _Who’d be… Is that Adrien?_ She landed next to him and yes the boy crying was indeed Adrien, well he wasn’t really crying there weren’t any tears, but something must have really shaken him. “Are you okay?”

Adrien jumped, startled. “Um ye-yeah, fine.” He wasn’t she could tell, his eyes were red and puffy, and there was an air of sadness about him.

“You’re not.”

“It’s my problem, not yours. I can deal with it, just like every year since…” He trailed off and Ladybug frowned, he was clearly torn up about something.

“You seem like a sweet boy and I just want to help…”

“I’m fine.”

She stood, “Alright, but at least tell me your name before I go.”

“Adrien Agreste.”

She nodded, “I hope you feel better.”

* * *

The next day at school Marinette was exhausted. She usually didn’t stay out nearly as late as she had last night plus she had to stay up even later to do her homework. The lack of sleep was really showing to, she was even clumsier then usual and Alya kept asking if she was okay. She was fine, she could handle a little sleep deprivation what she was really worried about was Adrien he looked even worse than her and that was saying something. Nino kept asking him what was wrong and he couldn’t get anything; if Nino couldn’t get anything what hope did Ladybug have?

“He probably just got up on the wrong side of the bed,” Alya said. “It happens to all of us.”

“I don’t think so.” Marinette said followed be a huge yawn.

Alya gave her a pat on the back, “You really need to get some sleep girl.”

“Yeah tell me about it,” She said resting her head on her desk.

* * *

Again that night she found Adrien a few blocks from her family’s bakery, “Are you sure your okay?” She asked her voice quiet.

“Your back.”

“I was just doing patrol.”

“Yeah…”

“But are you feeling better, from last night?”

“Um yeah. And I’m sorry if I snapped at you it’s ju-just that yesterday was the anniversary of my mom’s disappearance…”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

She smiled sitting next to him, “I know.”

“Your smile is a lot like hers.” He said, “We- we used to come here and just look out over the water. I come here ever year on that day…”

Ladybug smiled taking his hand, “Well next year I’ll come with you. So you don’t have to be so sad.”

“But you barely know me.”

“So? You seem really sweet and nice.” She smiled at him, “I already like you.” He blushed looking away and Ladybug giggled leaning over to kiss his cheek. Adrien turned as red as her suit.

* * *

“Girl you sure look happy.” Alya commented, “Get a good night’s rest? Dream about a certain blond? Hmm? Hmm? Did ya?”

“You could say that.” Marinette laughed a twinkle in her eyes.


End file.
